Vode Campaign
The "Vode" Campaign was a pan-galactic conflict led by JhoBho, that lasted 28 years. Beginning on Serocco, newly banished JhoBho sought revenge against the mandalorians for embarrassing him and what he considered a betrayal. For 19 years the vode campaign would only be considered random attacks on Rylon, until extending into full battles. Seeking out Stereb rebels, JhoBho easily attracted the weak-minded to his cause, and attacked mandalorian camps at night. Destroying clan Monie and selling a young Rylon Kohr into slavery, the "Vode" campaign unofficially began. JhoBho would abandon the Sterebs and begin to seek out warriors in an effort to destroy the old mandalorian ways, and begin a new era. HISTORY As clan Monie's mercenary work brought the mandalorians to Serrocco, tension between chieftain Ined Monie and a young clansman Jhobho Feddish had grown. The two were unable to reach common ground, and after an attempt by JhoBho to leave Ined to his death failed, JhoBho was banished by the mandalorians. Enraged and embarrassed by Rylon (who had foiled his attempt to kill ined), JhoBho reached out to his current enemies, the Stereb rebels. Quickly organizing them, he attacked the mandalorian camp at night, slaughtering his former brothers. Upon capturing his rival Rylon, he made him watch as he ordered the death of Ined and Sora, Rylon's wife. After selling Rylon into slavery, JhoBho would abandon his Stereb army in search of true warriors that could help him accomplish his new goal. THE GATHERING Working as a bounty hunter and assassin, JhoBho would spend the next 19 years gathering strong warriors without homes on Kashyyk. Calling themselves "Vode", they became a large culture of people mixed of all species from across the galaxy. In large part to JhoBho's trickery and countles lessons of mandalorian culture, he had slowly built himself an army of new age mandalorians. WAR After nearly two decades of preparation and growth, JhoBho finally began his assault on the mandalorians. Learning that his rival Rylon had become a general and instructer, he focused his attacks on Kohr. Going to Mandalore the Vindicated, Rylon was granted permission to destroy "Vode", and Jhobho once and for all. After a two year campaign, and the loss of his son Dostitok, Rylon and the mandalorians destroyed Vode in a final space battle. Completely outgunned and outnumbered, JhoBho would flee into the unknown parts of the galaxy for years. END JhoBho would once again attempt to create Vode, and destroy the title of Mandalore by enslaving Trandoshans. The mandalorians would quickly discover his whereabouts and bring his final attempt down. JhoBho would eventually be killed by Rylon, and his corpse eaten by the trandoshans he enslaved, thus ending the Vode campaign and a rivalry between him and Rylon. AFTERMATH The Vode campaign is widely regarded as a series of battles instead of a full fledged war. JhoBho spent 19 years gathering forces and keeping his presense somewhat unknown. By the time he was prepared for war, he soon discovered he was not the leader or soldier he thought. The war itself lasted only two years, but only because JhoBho constantly moved his forces in an effort to attack the mandalorians by surprise, and because of the mandalorian's involvement in the Great Galactic War. He efforts would quickly fail, and VODE would be remembered by few. Category:wars